


Who told her?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Curiouser and curiouser.





	Who told her?

Our story begins in the Gaunt house, Merope has just told Morfin she knows about his relationship with their muggle neighbour Tom Riddle. Morfin has invited Tom over to discuss this.

Tom beamed, "Good afternoon, Morf."

Morfin frowned. "I wouldn't call it good exactly."

Tom asked, "What's wrong?"

Morfin told him, "Merope knows."

Tom inquired, "About us?"

Morfin nodded.

Tom queried, "Who told her?"

Morfin assured him, "Definitely not me."

Tom smiled. "I never even suspected you, Morf."

Morfin said, "I want to know who told her just as much as you do."

Tom suggested, "Maybe she has a magical friend who told her."

Morfin smirked. "My sister is a squib, remember?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and stated, "Don't think I don't see her go to her "special" private school."

Morfin gasped. "Y-You mean she's actually going to a magic school?"

Tom nodded and replied, "I think it's Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Morfin chuckled. "You, my dear muggle; are at least ten times smarter than me and I don't even despise you one little bit for it."

Tom grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
